


Word Games

by Moonflower999



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower999/pseuds/Moonflower999
Summary: Word games around the campfire lead to more...





	Word Games

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tough prompt for me! Gwaine showed up to help...hope it's satisfactory!
> 
> Camelot Drabble Prompt #263 "Favor/Favour"

“OK, the next word is ‘favor’? Gwaine, your turn first,” said Merlin.

Gwaine thought for a minute, then grinned, “Arthur was favoring his sore leg after Gwaine pummeled him during practice...Next!”

Punching Gwaine’s arm, Arthur took his turn, “Gwaine says he favors his father, but I think he resembles his horse’s tail end. You know…what with the hair and all.”

Percy guffawed. “Two points to Arthur.” He paused for a moment, rubbing his temples as he thought, “Merlin’s red scarf would make a perfect favor for Arthur during the next tournament.”

Gwaine hooted and high-fived Percy. Arthur blushed and hid his grin by ducking his head.

Merlin cleared his throat and took his turn, grinning. “Arthur, will you do me the favor of giving me the day off tomorrow?”

“Doesn’t one have to actually do work in order to have a day off from doing said work? “ groused Arthur good-naturedly.

“Oooh! My turn again! This is good!” announced Gwaine. “We are all wondering whether Merlin or Arthur will be the first to lure the other into their tent with the offer of sexual favors, since they are both too timid to make the first move.”

At that point, several things happened at once. Merlin and Arthur simultaneously yelled an outraged, “Gwaine!” Percy doubled over in laughter and fell off of the log he was sitting on. It rolled out from under him and into the fire. Arthur got Gwaine into a headlock as Merlin got control of the fire, but Gwaine squirmed away and somehow managed to get to the other side of the fire. At which point Arthur began to chase him. Percy and Merlin decided to help Arthur, and finally all three men captured Gwaine. They dragged him down to the stream, threw him in unceremoniously, and headed back to the campsite.

They were part-way back when Percy decided he should go back and check on Gwaine. A few minutes later, back at camp, Arthur and Merlin seemed to simultaneously realize that they had been purposely left alone. An awkward silence ensued. After some moments, Arthur poked the fire and stood up. He came to stand quite close behind Merlin, placed a hand on his shoulder, fingers gently touching Merlin’s neck, and said, “Gwaine was right, you know. At least about me. It seems easier to go into battle than to make the first move. Do you think…I mean, would you want to…you know…with me?” 

Arthur didn’t feel the need to finish his question since his arms were already full of Merlin and his lips were rather too occupied for further conversation. 

“Gwaine was right about me too, but I’d rather not see his ridiculous, know-it-all smirk when they get back here,” said Merlin, taking Arthur’s hand and drawing him towards their tent, “C’mon.”


End file.
